then, now, and later
by izayaism
Summary: Previously, what Splendid see was an ocean of flame that full of blood and rotting organs. Now, what Splendid see was, far down there, an ocean of green colored crystals called kryptonuts. Later what Splendid see is—"What do you think you were doing!" [Full warning inside. RnR?]


then, now, and later © southdriane

happy tree friends © mondo media &amp; all those creators

**warning**: typos, **humanized**, brotherly love, not too gore, and any other mundane warnings

.

**enjoy!**

* * *

Previously, what Splendid see was an ocean of flame that full of blood and rotting organs. Some eyes with their own tail veins, intestines which may have tied into a tiny ribbon with letters full of hatred and death that is implied in it, plus there was also a torn muscle with a constellation of erythrocytes as its decorations.

Now, what Splendid see was, far down there, an ocean of green colored crystals called kryptonuts. And he deliberately found himself standing upright on a skyscraper.

A moment of silence as he sighed heavily in desperation, Splendid stepped right at the end of the roof, without spending a magical power that he used usually before.

What? He did want to commit suicide, like totally wanted to.

Huh? Is not he that worth for nothing piece of shit? Mocked fatal mistake? Killing machine—that was always claimed himself to be the hero, the superb, or the saver of the town's residents?

He was and will always be a joke, a plaything, a mere pathetic excuse and execrable influence of human being, _capisce_?

So, what is his purpose for living the life anymore?

A second later, the body feels light once. The load was lost, Splendid smiling in thousand suns manner, while the head is now faced the ground and feet were opposed it. So yes, the sharp kryptonut would immediately pounced the head with _aquamarine_ blue hair of his.

On the 45th floor, he saw a dirty warehouse—full of dust. Statistically, has never been cleaned up, right? How bad does the ways of working of the office boys in this building?

On the 39th floor, he saw a child with crimson hair got some lectures from his parents. Wait, it was late night that soon changed to the morning zone, right? Oh, perhaps the parents loved him to death, yet grounded him because came late from a party.

On the 30th floor, he saw the figure of a father with a clown costume jumping lightheartedly; there was also a birthday cake on the dining table. Perhaps the one and only child have her… 12th birthday? The candles on the cake have shown so, anyway.

On the 23rd floor, he saw a bunch of teenagers having some metal – rocks band practice in the room. Maybe tomorrow they're performing for arts, or concert, who knows?

On the 19th floor, he saw two human kissing, lips fused with the other lips. The man one was wearing army uniform; the women just wore an apron and carrying a spatula. Maybe he had just returned from the war, and missed his girlfriend—or wife.

On the 15th floor, he decided to close his eyes; it's only remained few seconds for before his head get destroyed by those emerald sparkling things down there. Splendid's smile etched back; _definitely this will be such a great sensation to have_.

And also—

"Uurghh—!"

No, _the fuck_ is this? Who would dare to push him for avoided his execution—yeah especially **on** the air full of night wind? Who could fly and took him away from his _hangman_ down there?

"You fake ass retarded hero."

Shit. That bastard.

His twin brother.

**Splendont.**

Yeah, it took a little epoch after he realized indirectly, Splendid like feel saved, but literally **it was** not, _**because**_.

They were both currently in the side of the building, close to the trash can, with the most minimal lightning ever.

"What do you think you were doing?!" Splendid spat in verbal out loud with some raging anger expression displayed on the mien. While the older ones just being him as always. _No – bullshit kind of guy and deadpan as damn like a personification of a new flat whiteboard._

Splendont did not basically answer his brother's inquiry, but slowly just stride over, without making any impression that could make Splendid petrified or something.

But, theoretically wrong move. This was make the younger confused. Afraid? **No shit.**He was not afraid; they often fight and destroy the whole planet, like what part on this lad should be feared over?

"Sure, I want death. But of course, I do not need your _clean_ hands to run such a _dirty_ help. This is my business, not yours."

Still ahead, without changed his expression even at the slightest. Just actually like what everyone would expect from the hero.

"Asshole—"

"Now, seriously, I do not want to die caused by **you**. It wasn't elite and illogical! Oh, roger, looks like I should kill you first before ended my—"

"Fuckwit."

Splendid ensure it was not cloudy in the middle of night, but not too sunshiny since plenty of roseate clouds hinged over the black sky. No thunder, no lightning, the state of the aerospace looks good too—yep, completely fine **at all**. The ambient temperature was not changed a bit. If just in case it was cold, he would have shuddered. If it was warms up, he must have a lot of profuse sweats.

Erm, but looks like it was warmed up. Yet not because of the natural conditions, most likely due to—

"If you want to die, you should die on my hands, you dumpish fool."

Splendid convinced already that he was not dreaming. Moreover, there is no sign whether he is sleepy or so. This moment was like slapped his own face by warmth landslide in professional manner. This moment successfully made his brain become bipolar just in a matter of second.

"Fucktard. Bampot. Asshead. Dickweasel. Dipshit. Homodumbshit. Muff diver. Pussy ass. Prick. Peckerhead. Re—"

"Splendont, enough. What are you ... doing? It's not funny. Seriously."

"Jesus, I don't know your stupidity make your eyes go blind"

"FUCKER YOU ARE THE ONE WHO—Haah." Splendid suppress his emotions; the embrace Splendont gave sooner or later became intense, success to make his body temperature warms up in such an instant whet. Somehow, there is no bad feeling that obsesses his mind at this time, whether hunch of incursion that should be arrived anytime usually when they were having a duel.

You read it right.

Splendont.

The rivals, opponents, enemies for thousand years although biologically or genetically are his identical twins—the difference only in their eye color and hair color.

Embrace the younger. Splendont embrace the younger. Splendont embrace, hugs, or whatever it was called, the younger one named Splendid.

It was clear so it does not need to be repeated again.

"So, you want a war today and kill me in bare hands? So you'll proud to receive sight of my death right in front of your eyes?"

Splendont silence, ignoring the questions addressed to him directly and simply decided to keep his brother's embrace.

"Fucking answer my question, asshole."

"…—"

There are five seconds unfilled by any word, only the night wind and chirping sparrows that come in without invitation. Splendid glanced towards Splendont, it was seen clearly that the older' face flushed in an embarrassment.

"…? I've misheard, right? Are you healthy, _'dont_?"

That redhead sighed, his face that had had emotional expression turned to be the very usual one, deadpanned. Immediately he straightened up, and then went back about three steps from Splendid.

"Aside from mental problems because I should have live in one house **with** you, that have eccentricities as a hero and has one of nerve detriment in one cell of his brain circuits, apart from any recipes you made that gradually also bring some disasters, frankly, I really am healthy."

He exhaled once again, crossed his arms beneath the chest that makes Splendid gawked for while—No. Not because the insults awarded by Splendont just now, but the words before _just now_ that heard like a sappy shit it was.

"No need to think about that. Now your abnormal virus has infected me badly. Holy shit." He said as face palming with both of his hands—while muttering inaudible sentences.

"Never mind. I'm off." Quite blinks hereinafter, he had disappeared from Splendid's point of view. Fortunately, Splendid also know his brother' departure. He brought his right back – hand to be glued to his forehead—_no, I don't get fever either_.

Splendid chuckled. He was already forgetting what his actual intention wake was up this late for only such mere reason. Come on, the other's words had been successfully made his emotions back under control, such as seeing a glimmer of hope again on his own pitiful existence.

"I'm still the hero, Splendont! Let us fight again to prove who is the strongest of them all!"

With that, Splendid flew to follow Splendont's vestige.

.

* * *

"Come back home, you little shit. Don't you fucking dare to fucking fuck off from my side. Or your dearest oven will be destroyed for so fucking forever by me."

* * *

.

"Why are you come back home, you dumbfuck?"

"Oh hush. I was and still have a supra infra hearing. I know what you were saying."

"…Whatever."

.

* * *

**w/n**:

**NP: **Broadway Karkat Vantas - What Hurts The Most. Ole ola da song is so good I **cannot.**

_capisce_ is _understood?_ in Italian, for the information.

I don't know what to write anymore sooooooooo, **read, review, fave, follow, **or anything are appreciated!

Thanks and good bye, xx.


End file.
